One Night in Fever-land: The Disney Conundrum
by andewster
Summary: When Disney characters encountered some strangers from other worlds after Ariel had a Fever Dream, things are about to get weirder from there.
1. Ariel's Weirdest Dream

It's been a while since she and Prince Eric were happily married.

Things were returning to normal after Ursula nearly destroyed the world with the stolen trident from King Triton and almost killed the entire human and mermaid races.

Ever since the death of Ursula, their societies were undergoing reconstruction after she had damaged the place as they now finally lived in peace.

Things were looking so well for the newly wedded Ariel and Prince Eric's future. They planned to have a child of their own and to ascend it as successor to the throne when time comes for her and Eric to step down.

But there was another trouble lurking through this world that put not only their future in danger but also the universes outside of their world.

And it all started with a simple dream that she was having…

It was morning and Ariel woke from her bed after the city bells rang out from the towers, Eric had prepared a royal breakfast from food selected by the best kitchen chefs of the castle.

She got off on her bed and prepared to dress up as she was about to begin another day of her life as a queen, things were all normal from their daily schedule until she noticed something off.

It was a young girl with black hair wearing bright yellow clothing standing in-between the doorway.

Ariel, being spooked, walked closer to the girl and asked her a question, "Are you lost, young girl?"

The girl didn't listen to her for one second before she glanced at her and ran off.

"Wait!" Ariel yelled, "I was only helping you, please come back!"

But it was too late, the girl was gone without a trace.

And now, Ariel was concerned about the girl to the point that she wouldn't leave until the girl explained the reason why she didn't answer.

So there was no choice but to follow her tracks and find where she is.

As Ariel went out to find her, she saw a long road with a sign saying "Follow the road that leads straight to the rabbit's hole and begin your search."

So Ariel then headed off and followed the road, beginning her search for the girl.

On the way to find the rabbit hole, she saw a lot of unusual things that were very different and completely strange, like trees turning into rocks; flowers that grew to the size of a giraffe; at one point, she even saw the sky change into different colors and patterns, she thought it was all very odd.

When Ariel finally reached the end of the road, she saw a bag hanging on a clothing stand with yet another sign that said: "Only open this bag in the event of a certain emergency."

"Okay." Ariel said, "If you say so." She grabbed the bag from the stand and then headed towards the rabbit hole

As she reached the rabbit hole, she saw one more sign this time it pointed down towards the ground, now saying the one magic word, "Jump."

 _Jump where?_ Ariel thoughted, _Jump into the Rabbit Hole? Alright, I'd guess I'll try it._

She then closed her eyes, held the bag tightly, counted to 3, and then she jumped.

In a matter of ten seconds falling through the rabbit hole, she looked up to see how far she has been falling as it gets darker and darker until she blacked out, ending the dream.

Thus, begins the tale of her adventures through fever-land.


	2. In Her Eyes, Indisposed

Ariel then wakes up from the ground with a headache after suffering a very strange dream.

"Ugh… I have the strangest of dreams that I have ever seen," she said while yawning.

She looks around her surroundings and realizes that she wasn't in her royal palace anymore, but instead, she had ended up in the middle of a forest.

 _Oh, no._ Ariel thoughted, _this shouldn't be real, why I have ended up in the forest?_

And then she realized that the dream that she had, for some odd reason when she jumped down the rabbit hole to find the girl, it somehow transported her to a forest for no reason.

Ariel, still baffled and confused about the dream, stands up from the ground and walks down the road along with the bag in her continuing search for the girl.

About two hours later, while walking down the road, Ariel hears someone yelling "Hello?" from the distance of the trees not far off from here, "Who goes there?" Ariel said.

The voice kept yelling for someone who he needed help for directions, "Is someone here?" it asked.

"Who are you and what did you need?" Ariel replied, just is when the voice is about to respond to her question, he comes out of the woods and reveals it to be a walking, talking snowman with a little snow cloud hovering on top of his head and has the size of a five-year-old child.

"Oh, there you are!" the stranger said, "I have found you."

Ariel, while being nervous, saw the snowman coming near to her when she was having a mental meltdown.

 _Oh dear lord; first, I had a very strange dream that somehow I ended up teleported in the middle of nowhere and now, I was talking to a snowman!_ She thought, _Am I going high or what?_

The snowman then waves his hands to get Ariel's attention, "Are you feeling okay, young woman?" he asked, Ariel then snaps out from her nervous meltdown and responded to his question.

"W-what? Oh, sorry, now what I was saying here?" Ariel said.

"You were asking to me, who am I and where do I need?" he replied.

"That's the one!" Ariel answered.

The snowman stares at her for a brief second in confusion before he responds, "Right then." The snowman replied, he then clears his throat and said, "Well, first off, the name's Olaf, I bring warm hugs and happiness to kindly people."

"And second," as he finishes, "the reason I came here for help because I need some directions of where would I go back to Arendelle."

"Arendelle?" Ariel questioned, "Do you mean the city were Queen Elsa lives?"

"That's the one," Olaf answered.

"Okay, Olaf, I hate to say the bad news," she told him, "but Arendelle is too far away to get here when walking on feet unless if someone knows the directions to transport you to the city, you'll end up getting lost."

Olaf then starts to feel disappointed, "Well that's sucks."

"But if you want, I'll help you find a person who knows how to get to Arendell while I will find the girl that I was looking for if you'll follow me." Ariel offered.

"Who?" Olaf asked.

"I'll tell you later when we find some place to rest," Ariel answered.

"Alright, then it's a deal," Olaf said, "now let's go, young lady!"

"Okay." She simply replied, and so both Ariel and Olaf continues to walk down the road to see if they could find something to rest.

 **======About two and a half more hours later…======**

Ariel and Olaf were still walking down the road with no signs of civilization yet, as both of them were starving and thirsty, things were looking so grim for their lives.

As all hope seems to be fading away, they heard the sounds of a rooster from a nearby farm as a possibility that there might be people in this place.

So in sheer joy, both Ariel and Olaf ran towards to a nearby farm and saw a peasant house with a stable attached, along with a barn that they could rest and a working water well that has fresh spring water.

"I think we found a place to rest here, Olaf," Ariel said.

After looking at the farm for a few minutes, they noticed that the farmers are waking up shortly because of the rooster's crowing.

"We should hide from seeing us," Olaf said to her as he panics, "now what are we going to do?"

"We'll hide on the second floor of the barn, at least if we ever get noticed," Ariel replied.

And not a moment sooner, they quietly ran towards the barn and climbed upstairs to the second floor where they could hide from there for shelter.

"Whew, we'd made it," Ariel said in relief.

As she sits down on a chair, her bag slipped from her arms and heard a small bang when it lands on the floor, Olaf noticed about the bag, "What's inside of this carrying bag that you got there?"

Ariel looked at the dropped bag, "Oh, this?" she replied, "I don't know for sure here, but someone said it to me to not open it just in case of emergencies."

"Could you check what's inside in this bag?" Olaf asked.

"If you're that curious, then yeah," Ariel responded, "Of course we could check it out."

She placed the bag in an open floor for some room and then carries out the following things that were in the bag, the containing objects include a grappling hook; twelve potion bottles that contain different effects; a sword with a shield; a supply of food and drinks and a note.

"Wow, that's a handful," Olaf said, "what does the note said here?"

Ariel picks up the note "Let me see here." She told him.

The note reads as it follows: "Dear owner of this bag, congrats on picking up this little note, I would remind you here that this little baggie is no ordinary, this is a very special bag would be handy for certain problems.

"All you need to do is to write something that you want or two, put it in the said bag and presto! You now have the stuff that you want for a special delivery, all in the price of free!"

Olaf then scratches his head, "Who wrote this?" he questioned.

Ariel then responds to his question, "I don't know, but if there's one thing that we thank someone is for giving us food and drink supply."

"Um, miss?" Olaf called her, "I got an odd feeling on my body."

"What is it, Olaf?" Ariel responded, just as she looked at him when he called her, his mouth has turned into a long bird's beak as if there was a sign that Olaf is about to transform.

"What has happened to you?" She asked.

"I don't know, but my flurry's gone!" Olaf said in a panic.

Just then, his twig arms fell off from his body and replaced with yellow-feathered arms.

Olaf then screamed, "Please don't look at me like that!" and ran away to hide from her.

 _What's wrong to Olaf?_ Ariel thoughted, _Who did this to him?_

She looked out of the window and saw a mysterious cloaked stranger with a long, blonde hair showing in the front, casting a spell using a crystal ball on his hands.

The stranger said to her, "Beware, Ariel, your quest to find the black-haired girl is about to begin here; and only with your friend are about to change their lives."


End file.
